


Art for Murder Husbands Big Bang story 'Danse Macabre'

by HorsemanOnTheHellmouth, sparkyhero



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorsemanOnTheHellmouth/pseuds/HorsemanOnTheHellmouth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyhero/pseuds/sparkyhero
Summary: Art for Murder Husbands Big Bang story 'Danse Macabre'





	Art for Murder Husbands Big Bang story 'Danse Macabre'

Story by [HorsemanOnTheHellmouth](http://horsemanonthehellmouth.tumblr.com), art by [SparkyHero](http://sparkyhero.tumblr.com).

[](default.asp)[Link to Ao3 fic post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12493020) ||| [](default.asp)[Link to tumblr art post](http://sparkyhero.tumblr.com/post/166791308745)


End file.
